When the Idea Dies
by Herascat
Summary: Evey saves V but at what cost to herself. V/Evey


Disclaimer: I do not own V for Vendetta, I just needed a happy ending.

* * *

Evey watched as V's head fell back, cradling him to her chest. She called his name in vain, hoping to wake him, asking him to speak to her and when he didn't answer the tears came. _He's dead,_ she thought viciously, _Why couldn't I be your damned tree? _But as her ear pressed against his chest she was surprised to hear a strong heartbeat over her sobs.

What the hell was she supposed to do now, Evey wondered to herself as she wiped the tears from her face. He had said that she wasn't to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't just let him die. Perhaps if he were meant to die it wouldn't matter what she did-at least she could tell V that. She sprinted up the stairs to grab bandages and antiseptic. She muttered to herself. "I may understand you bastard, but it doesn't mean I won't at least try."

With her hands full Evey looked down at V's still form, once again wishing that he wasn't so damn stubborn about his mask. She had seen his hands, so it was safe to assume that the rest of his body would have burn scars as well. She knelt beside him and dropped her supplies. Fishing in her pocket Evey found the scissors she had brought with her and rolled him onto his side cutting through the thick layers of wool and cotton at his back and pulling the fabric off of him.

His back was mostly unscathed, as far as bullets went, except his left shoulder that bore a ragged hole. When she laid him back down on the concrete she gasped. His chest was a bloody mess. She hoped he was well and truly out as she unscrewed the cap on the antiseptic bottle, because this was going to hurt. Evey took a deep breath and started pouring the liquid over his torso. Most of the blood washed away leaving wounds that bubbled and oozed more blood. He hadn't woken and for that she was eternally grateful. She took in the injuries with an amateur's eye and saw that most of them looked like they weren't especially deep. Shallow puncture wounds and gashes accounted for most of them. There was a deep graze wound on his left bicep and the hole where the bullet had entered his left shoulder.

V's complexion was pale beneath the burn scars and Evey realized that she had to stop his bleeding before he lost too much blood. Pressure was doing nothing. Evey knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold him up in order to wrap bandages around his chest; the only choice she had was to try and wake him. Though she was loathe doing it she grabbed his right shoulder and jostled him. "V," She was loud enough to send an echo down the tunnel. "You need to wake up for me, I'm not going to loose you now."

And with a groan he pushed her hand off of his shoulder. "Why am I not dead yet?" He asked hoarsely, barely loud enough for her to hear him.

"Because I'm not bloody well just going to let you die when you just told me you love me. Now I need you to sit up and tell me how to stop your bleeding," Evey helped him sit up with an arm under his neck. When she felt sure that he wasn't just going to topple over she released him and started rolling the bandage around his torso. Each gasp that escaped him made Evey cringe at the pain she was causing him, but it only took a few moments. "V, one of the bullets went through your shoulder and it won't stop bleeding. What do I need to do?"

Blinking rapidly to stave of the impending darkness V answered. "It needs to be cauterized. I need to get upstairs to do it." With a grunt and quite a bit of Evey's help he got to his feet. He noted that his torso and arm were now securely wrapped.

They made their was up to the Shadow Gallery slowly, Evey panting with the effort of supporting V. His molted flesh felt like warm wax under her fingers, urging her to stroke it. She just tightened her grip on the satiny flesh.

Fighting off the simultaneous urges to pass out and vomit V only leant more heavily on Evey's small frame. Only one more hall and he would be able to collapse on his bed and send her away. Perhaps when he convinced her to leave he would just die in peace. It wouldn't take much more blood seeping from his body to push it over the edge. Ah, there it was his blessed bed. So much better than a concrete floor. He wasn't aware of Evey searching the room nor of telling her where she would find the burner that could seal his wounds.

The dresser indeed wielded what looked like a modified wood etching implement. The large metal disk at the end was too big for most pieces of wood so he'd obviously designed it himself. Evey plugged in the machine and waited for the disk shape to glow with heat. When she turned back to the bed V was out again. It was better this way. She rolled him slightly onto his side and pressed the iron to the jagged wound. When V started to scream Evey flinched but didn't pull back. At least he lacked the strength to thrash about.

When the stench of burning flesh reached her she pulled back the tool. That wound wasn't bleeding anymore; she left him on his side to get salve and a bandage to place on it. When she was done she laid him on his back. V didn't wake again when she sealed the second hole, just lay still as death on the dark green coverlet. It was only when she noticed his panting breaths that she breathed a sigh of relief. She dressed that wound as well and looked at his half dressed form. He couldn't be comfortable.

It only took her a minute to remove his pants and boots and cover him with a blanket. Now she just had to get up the nerve to remove his mask. Going to the wall she switched off the lights and walked back to his bedside. The mask and wig joined the clothes in her arms and she walked back out into the entryway of the Shadow Gallery.

Evey did a double take as she saw the clock, it was almost time. She ran down to the train looking at the mess she had left behind. Then she looked at the chipped mask in her hand, V would never be the same, the old him had died tonight. Without a moment's hesitation she started laying out his garments on the train. Dirty bandages and empty bottles were thrown into the back of the car. She took the rest of the medical supplies up to V's room and impulsively gathered an armload of scarlet carsons.

Placing roses on the bullet ridden, blood soaked clothes gave Evey a sense of peace. Perhaps if V survived he would be pleased that she had given him a fitting send off. As she turned Finch was the last person she expected to see; now she was glad she had decided on this symbolic funeral for more than one reason. His words meant little to her as she pulled the lever, now for the last act. "Tell me, do you like music Mr. Finch?" She was careful to avoid the room where V lay as she led the detective through the Shadow Gallery. When she escorted Finch out of the house she was nearly bursting at the seams.

Common sense kicked in just as Evey was going to open V's door, he was going to need fluids to help replenish the blood he had lost. She got a tray from the kitchen filling it with water, tea, juice and crackers and went back to his room. He was still out, still pale but he wasn't sweating and didn't seem feverish yet.

She shed her jacket putting it on one of the chairs and sat on the edge of his bed, studying him. He wasn't nearly as scarred as she had feared. His torso and arms seemed to be the worst, but his face was molted at his forehead and high on his cheeks. His lower jaw and neck seemed barely touched by the fire as did his hair along his face. His legs were much the same mostly spared although his thighs held some scars. She longed to touch him again and stood toeing off her shoes. Carefully, she climbed into bed beside him and clasped his hand in hers. Soon she was sleeping nestled into his warmth.

Around an hour later Evey woke to the sensation of V's fingers stroking her hand. "Mmmm, you need to eat something." She whispered her voice husky with sleep. She squeezed his hand once before letting go of it and getting up to retrieve the tray. "The tea's cold now but if you want me to brew a new kettle I can."

V breathed in her scent as she helped him sit up and put the tray in his lap. He couldn't remember if he had ever shared a bed with a woman. "No, I'm sure it's fine." He carefully lifted the glass of juice to his lips and drank. It was much too sweet and made him feel slightly nauseous but he drank more. "Why did you remove my mask?" It hadn't surprised him as much as her lying with him; he was still curious though.

She held her breath for a moment trying to find the words to explain. "At first it was because you looked so uncomfortable sleeping in it and then it was a way to let V die."

"Me?" Even without looking at him she could picture his confusion.

"The old you. It was actually quite fortunate that I decided to so it though. Mr. Finch thinks you're dead now." She felt his hand on her shoulder, weakly trying to turn her to face him.

"Finch was here?"

She nodded even though she still refused to meet his eyes. "He saw your 'body' and let me send the train on its way. He'll probably be back for the art eventually, but for right now you're safe." Finally she lifted her eyes to meet his and was amazed by the differing colors. One was a deep brown of melted chocolate and the other was hazel, more the color of a forest. "I wanted to see your face." When she touched his cheek V flinched. "I never wanted you to see me." Unconsciously though he leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes.

Evey saw her opening and quickly pressed her lips to his. As she felt him start to pull away in shock her hand slid to the dark hair at the base of his neck to keep him in place. After a moment she pulled her lips away and stared into his eyes as he opened them. "I wanted to see you. I want you. I love you." His eyes closed as if he were pained by her confession; the expression and his rejection brought tears to her eyes. "If you didn't…if you just said you loved me because you thought you were dying I understand. And if you want me to leave when you're strong enough I will." She wasn't looking at him again.

"All I want right now is to lie down again." He didn't notice that Evey let a few tears escape as she helped him lay back down. She was almost out the door with the tray when he spoke again. "You're coming back when you're finished?" It was posed as a question but his voice made it clear that it was what he wanted.

"Yes." It would make it harder to leave when she did, but she would do anything for him. She put the dishes in the kitchen and went back to the bedroom. Getting back into bed, Evey turned her back to V and curled into a ball. She was asleep in minutes.

V was careful not to wake Evey as he sipped the water that she had left for him. His left shoulder was aching with an intensity that he hadn't experienced since the explosion at Larkhill. Everything swam in front of him as his vision wavered and blackened. He really needed a transfusion, but it wasn't as if he had blood on hand for whenever he might need it. Eventually his body would replace the batch he'd lost. It would take along while for him to get back to the strength he'd lost. He wasn't supposed to be alive, let alone be trying to get his strength back, why did she have to go and save him? Evey stirred beside him.

Waking in V's bed for the second time in a day Evey felt the sublime sensation of belonging. Then the events of the hours before came back to her and she recoiled away from him, sitting upright to distance herself. He was watching her when she finally dared to look at him. The intensity of his eyes seared her to the soul and she felt as if she could spend an eternity staring into his odd eyed gaze. "Are you hungry?" She whispered.

"Somewhat, though I didn't mean to wake you." It was strange to be able to see her face without the limited vision of his mask.

She avoided looking at him as she got up from the bed. "I'll make us something and bring it up.

As V waited for Evey to return he tried to recall what he had said to her the night before. The only thing he could remember clearly was the pain and her treating him, helping him as gently as she could. And then before they had gone to bed she had looked so hurt…and that kiss. He wished that he had been strong enough to kiss her back; he wished he could remember her words. His eyes closed as he replayed the memory of her lips pressed to his. What had she said when she'd pulled away? He couldn't remember, couldn't see the words. The stricken look of pain on her face made his heart ache. His eyes were still closed when she walked back into the room.

Upon entering his room Evey thought he had fallen asleep again, so when he opened his eyes she gasped. "Oh V, I didn't know you were still awake." She set the tray between the two of them keeping herself at a safe distance. She ate and watched him as he carefully did the same.

She hadn't smiled at him since she'd awakened. "I'm sorry I've upset you." Startled she look up at his apologetic eyes. "You don't seem extremely pleased with me. Did I say something last night?"

That startled Evey even more than his apology had. "No…" Her reply was hesitant as was her smile. "I was just worried." If he could forget then so could she.

V could tell that she was holding something back, but refused to push the issue. "I will be fine." And he would be as long as she stayed with him.

It was days before he could get to the bathroom himself and weeks before he was able to get up and down the stairs without leaning on Evey. It was exactly five weeks and three days after the fifth that the memories of that night came back to him. And it was two days later that Evey told him that she was leaving again.

"I told you that I would leave once you were better and you're doing well." She didn't look him in he eyes. "I think I'll leave tomorrow or the day after." She turned to walk away from him and he caught her arm, turning her back to him.

"No. You said if _I_ wanted you to go…"

"You said that you didn't remember me saying anything." Her voice was accusing.

"I hadn't remembered any of it until a few days ago. I remember how upset you were at me; I never meant to hurt you." His hand trailed up her arm to rest on her shoulder. "I meant every word I said Evey and if I hadn't been half dead I would have done this." V bent forward and captured Evey's lips in a gentle kiss.

Mind reeling, Evey clung to V, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him flush against her. He hadn't worn his mask, wig and gloves since the fifth and Evey could feel the soft skin of his fingers on her neck. They wove through her hair and kept her still as his tongue plundered her mouth.

V moaned at the sweet taste of Evey's mouth. The kiss grew even more intense when Evey nibbled on his lower lip. He ripped himself away from her, panting. "Evey, what do you want?" When her eyes finally opened he saw them darkened to an almost pitch black.

"You. Now." She grasped his hands and started dragging him toward the bedroom.

"Evey slow down." V stopped them outside his bedroom door. "We don't have to do this right now." He was silenced be her standing up on tiptoe and kissing him.

"I don't want to slow down. I love you and you love me. And now I want to you to take me in that room and show me how much you love me." Her nose brushed against his and she smiled. Happiness filled her entire being as he hugged her close to him.

"Then let us precede dear lady." He motioned her into the room and watched while her clothes were discarded. When she had completely disrobed she turned to him beckoning with her eyes for him to come to her.

"V, you need to get out of those clothes." The pout she gave him nearly convinced him, but he took a step back.

"Not yet my dear. First I want you to drape yourself over the bed and close your eyes." As soon as she complied he started removing articles of clothing, dropping them to the ground as he moved toward her. He leaned over her and kissed both her eyelids before they fluttered open.

Evey wrapped her arms around V's neck as their lips met in another thorough exploration. She found him insinuating his hips in the vee of her thighs and ground herself against him. The fluids leaking from her core made the friction of his manhood against her clit delightful. Then he was slipping inside her and she was meeting every stroke.

He could feel her nails gripping flesh of his back and each thrust stretching his healing wounds. The pain faded to the background. His panting breaths bounced back at him from her neck and the heat from her moans made his face flush even more. Her muscles clamped down on his length and the sexual tension that had plagued them both for so long evaporated.

He lay on his back with Evey draped over him. "That is what I would have done." He felt her chuckle tingle through his body as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
